1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is for a device that aids in muscle training, strengthening, and development.
2. Background
Physical training with weights improves muscle tone and strength by placing an additional repeated load on the muscle beyond that produced by the mass of the limb itself. Forcing the muscle to work harder with an additional load helps the muscle to develop faster than if exercised without an additional load. Further, the amount of weight can be increased as strength progresses to keep the workout challenging and beneficial.
In aerobic training, adding weights to a person's limbs helps to strengthen muscles while performing a cardiovascular workout. Adding weights can help to work muscles not already being exercised by the cardiovascular activity, as well as make the workout more challenging. For example, a runner can carry hand weights to get an upper-body strength workout while running.
In aerobics, jazzercize, or other similar fitness classes, participants perform a series of choreographed movements, often to music, to improve cardiovascular fitness and strengthen and tone muscles. Holding weights places an additional load on the muscles to make the workout more challenging and further strengthen and tone the muscles. However, holding a dead weight can cause injury with fast motions, particularly at the end of the range of motion for a limb. For example, rapidly extending an arm with a dead weight held in the hand can result in a jolting impact to or hyperextension of the elbow joint, possibly injuring the ligaments supporting that joint, as well as potentially straining the other muscles and tendons of the arm and shoulder.
During exercise, listening to music helps with pace and rhythm, as well as provides motivation. Although a participant in an aerobics class, for example, can hear the music playing and move accordingly, having a personal rhythm device can keep a person more in touch with the beat of the music. Holding a shaker or other device that the user must move in time with the music provides a kinesthetic connection to the music.
What is needed is a device that allows users to place an additional, low-impact load on a muscle, while providing a rhythmic benefit while exercising.